silver crow's skull
by Elinor Slade
Summary: Bellatrix Black does not want to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. oneshot.


Bellatrix does not want to marry Rodolphus and does everything she can to avoid it.

**Written for DarkLord667's Cant Fight Fate challenge.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Snape, or anybody for that matter. I also don't own the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, or the Three Broom Sticks, or even the night bus. I own nothing.

Bellatrix sat staring out the window at the passing scenery. It was going to be her last year at Hogwarts but she wasn't thinking about that, her mind was drifting back to a conversation she had had with her parents over the summer.

"_BELLATRIX" Druella black shouted up the stairs "yes mother?" said bellatrix walking down the stairs and into the sitting room. "Your father and I wish to discuss something with you. Sit" her mother commanded. Bellatrix sat down and folded her hands on her lap. "Sit up strait," commanded her mother bellatrix straitened up. "You are older now bellatrix almost 17 and we have put off talking about this for far to long now. We have gotten proposals from several pureblooded families and we need to know if you have any preferences." Said Cygnus, her father. "I understand father tell me the options" said bellatrix feeling sick. "The Malfoy's son Lucius," bellatrix grimaced "why would I want to marry that immature, selfish, overly pretty swine" she spat out. Her father ignored her and continued "rodolphus Lestrange" bellatrix got even paler "and Victor Yaxley but if I say so myself he is not as, suitable as Malfoy and Lestrange" Bellatrix sat there soaking in the news for a minute before racing up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door. There was a moment of silence before they heard a hair raising shriek come from Bellatrix's room. For the next hour they had to ignore the crashing and screaming coming from her room._

The train pulled to a stop breaking Bellatrix's train of thought.

After the feast was over Bellatrix gladly rushed to bed.

Over the next couple of months she got countless detentions from nearly every teacher for a variety of reasons most of which were for unturned in homework and skipping classes. She would have gotten countless more if she weren't so good at not getting caught hexing, cursing and threatening people (mainly Lucius Malfoy). Bellatrix sent countless letters to her parents protesting and even begging her parents not to make her marry, hinting that she was already devoted to the dark lord and could never be as devoted and loyal to anyone but her master.

One night her dark mark started to burn. Bellatrix was elated. Since it was 2 AM she snuck easily out of the castle only nearly bumping into malfoy in the entrance hall. She sneered at him noticing that he didn't look pleased to be called. She raced past malfoy sending a few curses back behind her grinning even more when she heard a yelp knowing one of her curses hit. Racing across the grounds she past the gates and disapperated. Bellatrix reappeared in a clearing surrounded by woods. She walked into the woods and then into another clearing this one slightly bigger. Bellatrix made sure her death eater mask was on properly and made her ways to the center of the circle of death eaters, bowing low she kissed the hem of the dark lords robes. Then backing away into her spot in the circle. "We have a couple of matters to discuss tonight." Said Lord Voldemort quietly. "Firstly Nott, how is your mission going?" one death eater took a step into the circle. "We ha-haven't f-f-f-fffound them yet m-my lord" he stuttered seemingly trying to vanish on the spot. "CRUCIO" the death eater named Nott fell to the ground, screamed, and twisted in grotesque ways. The dark lord broke the spell and went on with the meeting ignoring Nott who stumbled back into his place in the circle. "Secondly, oh Lucius, it seems you decided to join us" "I am sorry my lord" he muttered bending down to kiss the hem of the dark lords robes. "And why are you late?" the dark lord asked. "I, I was held up my lord" lucius responded glancing in bellatrix's direction. "Take your place in the circle malfoy. Bellatrix, explain your self" bellatrix's quiet giggles stopped immediately. "He didn't seem enthusiastic enough to come and see you my lord. I was only trying to motivate him a little," she said trying and failing to stifle more giggles. "Next time bellatrix, let me do the motivating" said the dark lord much more kindly than he would to any of his other followers "yes my lord" she responded adoringly. "Back to the tasks at hand. Lestrange, I wish for you to set up a group to go mudblood hunting. It has been too quiet." "With pleasure my lord," said Rodolphus happily. "You are all dismissed. Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius stay a moment."

Only when everyone else had gone did voldemort speak again. "Bellatrix I heard you have been dragging your feet about this marriage. "Yes my lord, I am only loyal to you, I am only devoted to you, no one else." She said looking up at him adoringly. "Well since you have not picked who you are to wed. I shall pick for you" "but my lord" she interrupted "Rodolphus I think you will be better suited to meet Bellatrix's needs" "my lord please no. Please don't make me do this. I want to be my own person. I want to be free. I want to be undyingly devoted to you and only you," begged bellatrix "silence bellatrix. Remember your place" snapped Lord Voldemort.

Bellatrix sat glumly awaiting the morning mail. Last night she had been forced to owl her parents telling them she had chosen to marry rodolphus. She was now awaiting their response. She didn't want to marry rodolphus but if she disobeyed the dark lord she would be tortured but more likely killed. Owls rushed into the hall dropping letters and packages every which way. A large tawny owl dropped a package in front of Bellatrix who luckily had decided not to eat anything this particular morning. If she had she would have ended up with it all over her. She opened the letter tied to the top of the package first. Here is what the letter said.

_Dear Bellatrix,_

_Your father and I are very please that you have finally come to your senses. The wedding will take place on July 31. That way you will be married as soon as school ends. The wedding will take place on the Lestrange estate. I have had the invitations made and sent them out. If there are any school friends you wish to invite I included 5 extra invitations. Of course I sent them to Sirius, Regulus, and Malfoy all ready. I expect you to wear my wedding dress and behave yourself. _

_On another note you had better get your grades up and stop getting in trouble or I will curse you so terribly that nobody will want to be within a mile of you._

_Also keep an eye on Andromeda, Narcissa has been keeping me informed and I don't want any blood traitors in this family! No one in this family will ruin the noble house of blacks good name._

_Sincerely_

_Druella Black_

When Bellatrix finished reading it she pulled five wedding invitations out of the envelope. "Bella and rodolphus sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes MARRIAGE" bellatrix screamed in rage, stood, and started shooting every spell she knew at the Gryffindor table. Even when Professor McGonagall disarmed bellatrix she didn't look away from her targets, Sirius Black and James Potter even when her wand flew all the way over to the faculty table. The hall was dead silent now and everyone heard Bellatrix say, "we don't," she put emphasis on the don't "we don't love each other" with that Bellatrix stormed over to the faculty table grabbed her wand out of McGonagall's hand. Walked back past the Slytherin table picking up her package on the way and left the great hall.

When bellatrix left the castle she started to run she only stopped when she got to the far side of the great lake. Where she sat and tore up the letter from her mother and she tore up the wedding invitations and set them on fire. Bellatrix looked at the smallish box in her hands. It was wrapped in brown paper and string and it said, for Bellatrix, destined for greatness in long swirly handwriting she had never seen before. She glared at the box then threw it as hard as she could at the ground then shot flames at it. Bellatrix sat there and watched the package burn she fell asleep when it was still flickering. Some hours later bellatrix awoke with a start. It had just started to pour. She scrambled to stand but slipped on the slippery rocks and fell getting a decent sized gash on her shoulder. Before trying to stand again she picked up her sweater that she had been using as a pillow and put it on. She tried a different method to stand this time shifting so that she was on her hands and knees before trying stand up. The rain was pouring down now. Thunder was booming and lighting was flashing. Bellatrix gave up trying to stand on the rocks and started crawling towards the forest. She stopped when she felt what she thought was paper under her hand. "lumos" it was paper. It was some kind of letter; the ash from the package had long since been washed away. But somehow this little bulky envelope had survived the flames. She picked it up and tucked it into the hem of her skirt for she had no pockets.

Bellatrix made her way through the edge of the dark forest towards the castle. When she got through the doors. McGonagall and Slughorn where there to meet her. "Good god, girl you could have gotten yourself killed out there. Twenty points from slytherin for cursing Mr. Black and Mr. Potter. Are you all right? What happened to your shoulder? Horace rush ahead and tell madam pomfery we are heading up." Said professor McGonagall all very quickly. Bellatrix started to protest being brought to the hospital wing when something occurred to her. "Wait I actually hit one of them?" she said excitedly "both of them. You got Mr. Black with a full body bind and potter with a mean stinging spell and a tongue tying jinx." Said McGonagall disapprovingly. "Wonderful" said Bellatrix gleefully "ouch" she clutched her shoulder, it was now bleeding freely. Bellatrix and Professor McGonagall made their way of the stairs in silence except every so often when bellatrix sneezed and McGonagall said bless you.

V^V^V^^V^V^V

Later that night when bellatrix was supposed to be sleeping she pulled out the envelope. It didn't say anything on it so she ripped it open. A heavy silver necklace fell out and a note card came with it. She picked up the necklace first it was a thin black leather strap with a silver clasp and on the necklace was a heavy silver crow skull it was smaller than an actual skull only about an inch long. Bellatrix picked up the note card.

_Dear Bellatrix Black my most loyal follower,_

_I realize that you detest the idea of marriage. But think of it like it is a political deal. It is strategically beneficial to you and rodulphus as well as both of your families and most importantly it will be beneficial to my cause. This gift is one I hope you will treasure forever. I treasure you more highly than you might think and please try to do better in school we don't want people underestimating you do we?_

_~The Dark Lord_

Bellatrix studied the necklace. On the underside of the skull it had the words _the purest blood of all_ engraved. Bellatrix unclasped the necklace and put it on. Then she folded up the letter and tucked it into her neatly folded clothes next to her.

V^V^V^^V^V^V

"Oh bellatrix you look incredible," squealed Narcissa. "I can't wait for my wedding Lucius is SO handsome. Its to bad Andromeda cant be here" "I am glad she isn't here she is a blood traitor and an embarrassment to the blacks. She has no place in this family," Responded bellatrix. "Do you absolutely have to wear that hideous necklace during the wedding?" Narcissa said with a grimace, bellatrix took it in her hand and ran her thumb over the smooth surface of the skull. She smiled. "Yes".


End file.
